


Pumpkin Bread~ Muriel x MC

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Sweet, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: The story is following Rhemi (female OC apprentice) who just got into a physical relationship with Muriel. Things are going smoothy, until you eat some pumpkin bread you were not supposed to. NSFW.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra - Relationship, Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

This is the view of a female mc, named Rhemi. This was a lot longer than I expected so I wrote it in parts. I hope people actually read it, but I also hope it’s not absolute trash. Pumpkin Bread part 1~ It was a few months after Muriel and you had sex for the first time, and you were still trying to tread lightly for poor Muriel’s comfort. After all, affection is still very new to him, and is still a bit awkward about everything, which you find it sweet in a way. But something does bother you… He won’t dare ask for it, he won’t tell you what he wants from you, he is afraid that he will hurt you when you both do, and is very gentle with you, you fear that he isn’t fully enjoying it because he is constantly focusing on you. You don’t want to push him outside his comfort zone. And to be honest, you're a little awkward yourself. You don’t know how to tell him that you want it rougher, for him to take over you, you want him to leave marks, you want him to pull your hair, you want him to fuck you. Deep in your mind, you’re afraid that you're going to scare him off, you don’t want to lose him. You don’t even dare think about talking about your insecurities, relationships are a fragile thing. Besides, it's not like you were unhappy, you just wanted more. After spending an uneventful night at Muriel’s hut, you head to the shop after accidently sleeping in. Muriel tried to wake you a few times, but you need more than a gentle nudge to wake you up. You throw on your outfit, stumbling out the door while trying to put on your shoes, Muriel does his work in the forest. On the way to the shop, you had your mind set on your favorite bakery for breakfast. But once in the marketplace, you realize that in your rush this morning, you had forgotten your coin purse. You don’t know what hurts worse, the disappointment, or your stomach eating itself. You grumpily get to the shop, you call for Asra, but he doesn’t seem to be there (unsurprisingly).

A delightful sweet, pumpkiny odor was coming from the back room, you go to investigate, mouth slightly watering. On the table was a fresh loaf of your favorite-- Pumpkin bread! The loaf was resting invitingly on a plate with a small scrap of paper with a single heart drawn on it. You can smell that the aroma had a magical property to it, and it was unmistakably made by Asra. Without a second thought you cut a piece of it off and start eating it, it was delicious, the perfect amount of moisture and balance nutmeg and cinnamon. After your third bite you start to feel a little tingle that starts in your cheeks then travels down your throat. A thought crosses your mind with a slight feeling of worry, _Hmm, maybe I should have waited for Asra if this was ok to eat. Well, if it was poisonous he wouldn’t have just left it out….right?_

About thirty minutes passed, it was a fair day outside, with the breeze it was almost chilly. But your feeling strangely warm. Warmer than you should. You fan yourself with your hand thinking, _Am I getting sick? I don’t feel ill though. Hmm. Whatever._ You shrug it off and continue working.

Asra was gone most of the start of the morning, by the time Asra finally returns to the shop, you had all but forgotten about the loaf of pumpkin bread. Usually he talks about his travels but today he seems a bit preoccupied and goes straight to the back after greeting you. He seeming a bit delighted, he was up to something. Curious, you ask with a chuckle, “You seem to be in a good mood! Whatcha got a hot date tonight with a particular doctor, or somethin’?”

He pauses from what he was doing to face towards your direction but his eyes elsewhere. With a little laugh, he replies, “..Or something’.” He went back to task with a little flush of pink on his face. You giggle and return to cleaning the shop. A few minutes go by with silence. A hard crash startles you and rush to the back where Asra was. “Asra, is everything ok--”

Asra’s stack of books that he was carrying were now scattered all over the floor. He stood next to the table, mouth slightly open staring at the loaf. You suddenly remembered the pumpkin bread, was he upset? _Of course that wasn’t for you, not everything here is yours._ “Oh, yeah--I’m sorry Asra, I left my coin purse at Muriel’s, and I was super hungry this morning and--”

He sharply turns his head to look at you and points to the loaf, “You….did.. Did you- you eat this?”

Sheepishly you fiddle with thumbs, a bit ashamed. “Yeaaaah. I’m really sorry.”

His mouth closes and pulls down to a very long frown. His eyes are uncofomortably huge. Feeling guilty, you quickly try to recover yourself, “I- I can get another one--”

Cutting you off mind sentence, he suddenly grabs your shoulders with a little sweat visibly on his brow. “Um… How-- how long ago did you eat that?”

With an eyebrow raised, you answer, “Like... less than an hour...or so-- why?”

“Aarrrrre... you feeling ok?”

“Yeah….. I mean ....” You thoughtfully look up at the ceiling before you continue. “... I do feel a bit warm for some reason.” You suddenly feel your heart drop into your stomach. What the hell did he do to that loaf? “...Why are you asking me?”

He releases your shoulders and takes in a long deep inhale and sharp exhale, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth. “Soooo... Don’t panic…”

_Oh no._ Now you’re very worried, “Asra?!” you snap. “What’s wrong with that loaf? What did you do to it?!”

His open hands are up in a defensive position and he takes a small gulp. “Nothing… _bad_ per say… I just added an extra ingredient to it.” A small nervous grin creeps into the corner of his mouth.

“And what was _that,_ exactly?” Your eyes widen a bit.

He forces a small laugh followed by a small shrug, “A bit of.... seduction elixir in it.”

You feel your eyes about to pop out your face, “Asra-- YOU DID WHAT--?!” You shout then, stop yourself, clear your throat, close the shop door to make sure you don’t make a scene. “Ok. So let me get this straight,” You start rubbing your temples once you enter back into the back room. “...So you made a love poison. Put it into my favorite baked good. And then you just _left it_ there on the table?!”

“Ok. So. First off, it was a seduction elixir; _’love positions’_ are unnatural and create feelings that aren’t really there, _elixirs_ just heighten natural feelings or urges… _.sometimestoanextreme--_ Second, you’re not the only person in this establishment who likes pumpkin bread-- And thirdly, I left a note!” Gesturing to the scrap of paper.

You feel your brow very narrowed, your face feeling like fire, you’re pissed. “You mean the scrap of paper that has a heart on it?! That isn’t specific! I thought it was made with love... or something!!”

You rarely have ever seen Asra scared, but you could see a little fear flash in his eyes and immediately regretting his words and takes a step back out of instinct. “Ok, so lets try and calm down now....... the effects of the elixir should wear off in approximately three days-- maybe a week..?”

“What you mean-- you _don’t_ know?!” Anger is replaced with just pure panic. You pace around for a moment.“Why in the hell would you even make--”

“--- Reasons.” He looks suspiciously down out the window. He isn’t going to tell you.

You stumble back into a chair, hand cover your face, this is not good. Asra’s fearful demeanor leaves him and he starts to take pity on you. He inches closer attempting to comfort you. “I mean.. You could alway just make it resolve itself.”

“How do I do that?” You look at him with a little bit of apprehension.

“Well this particular brew,” He clears his throat. “It ahh…. Just makes you want to fulfill your desires….” He shifts his eyes away from yours. “.. you know..... _sexually_.”

You fall out of your chair choking on your own words. “My--- my what?!” You try to scramble to get up off of the floor using the chair as leverage.

Asra’s shrugs, then sprouts a small grin while watching you flounder a bit, “Well… I mean .. Muriel and you have been together for awhile haven't you?”

Your knees suddenly buckle, your chest feels tight, your heart starts to race, small shiver runs up your spine, hands start to tremble slightly. Just the mere mention of his name makes you feel suddenly horny. “D--Don’t do that-- don’t say that!!”

Asra eyes flutter for a moment, then a mischievous smile overtakes over his mouth. He squats down to meet our eyes while you are still attempting to get off of the floor. “Do what?...... Say Muuuuriel?” You feel an involuntary moan try to escape your mouth, killing your to progress from stand up again. You try to cover your mouth to catch the rest of it. Arousal starts to consume you, starting from your pelvis up to your fingertips. Saliva starts pooling behind your lips, you feel like you’re melting. You look away from Asra incredibly embarrassed, still wiggling and squirming uncontrollably. He giggles like a little school girl, then he playfully keeps repeatedly Muriel’s name, watching delightedly in your reaction. He was enjoying this _way_ too much. He then takes one of his notebooks that were still on the ground and starts to write with amusement and fascination on his face. “I wasn’t expecting that it would work that well! This is surely interesting! But I may have made it a tad too strong though.”

“Ya’ think?” You mutter as you clench your teeth trying to keep yourself together.

“Yeah, the worst part is that it hasn't kicked in fully yet.” He says standing to his feet smiling ear to ear closing the notebook. “You think this is bad, wait until Mur--!”

You feel small sweat beads on top of your forehead as you look up at Asra from the floor with big frightened eyes. “Asra!!!” You say pouting a little. He shakes his head back to his senses still a bit of laughter in his voice. “Oh-- Right. Sorry, Rhemi.” He lends a hand to help you to your feet, trying to hide his grin.

As your knees continue to buckle, Asra helps steady your balance onto the back of a chair, your body is starting to tremble. “He’s--he’s soo-- so-- and I-- I don’t wanna… _OHHH_ what am I going to do?!” You get your way back into the front of the shop to the counter and lean on it. Your body feels hotter by each minute that passes. “Asra this is bad! I can’t do that to--- to--”

“Muriel~?”

You clench your fist as you melt again, grasping the counter to make sure you don’t hit the ground again. You whip your neck towards him irritatedly as he chokes down his giggles, hands hiding his almost evil smile. “Yes…Him…Asra, I don’t want him to run away! We’re taking things slow! You know how he is!”

“Well.... It would be the fastest way to make this go away, besides you're probably going to give into it once you see him.”

“What?! No!--Nope nope nope nope. Ok. You you need to go to his hut, _yeah- yeah yeah_! Tell him! Tell him I am sick-- _very sick_! Contagious! And I am going to stay in my room for a week until this shit blows over! Yeah... that's a great idea!!” You grab Asra by the collar of his shirt you start to shake him aggressively, while he looks at you like you have lost your mind, but still can’t help but try not to laugh.

The shop door opens suddenly, by instinct you shout (louder and meaner than you meant), “We’re closed!!” Still shaking poor Asra. You glance to look at the door to see who the hell was trying to walk into your shop while you’re trying to create your masterplan. You and stop shaking Asra immediately. A very deep pulse comes from between your thighs taking your breath away for a moment.

Asra smiles casually waving the tall figure inside. “Muriel, what wonderful timing~!”

You mutter very lowly under your breath, _“Oh fuck.”_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Pumpkin bread part 2~

Muriel’s tall figure ducks throw the doorway, looking very confused at the scene that he just stepped into. 

You finally let go of the Asra and grasp the counter again, looking anywhere but Muriel, just the sight of his tall, strong, body make you nearly lose your shit even more.

Asra waves him in, and he shuts the door behind him. Muriel stands to your side, you look down at the counter before gulping audibly. “Oh he-hey-- You!” Your voice cracks a bit. Your body feels like it’s almost on fire. You try to squeeze your thighs together, trying to stop the pulsing. “What ah---- whatcha doin’ here?” You try to prop yourself with one arm on the counter to face him, eyes closed, with an almost scary fake smile. You open your eyes, a little startled after you hear the hard clank of coins hitting the glass counter. He’s face with his signature pink cheeks averting his eyes, “You, _ah_ … You left that morning.” You can’t help but soften you smile. He came all this way in the middle of the morning just to bring your coin purse. Your sweat is starting to beam more on your forehead. You start to feel ever more off-balanced. “You rushed out so fast….” He continued. “I know you didn’t eat this morning….and I was thinking that we’d-- ” He finally glances at you, and notices your feverish face and concern overwhelms him. “Hey-- You don't look good.” His hands reach for your shoulders, but you step back gasping. You cannot let him touch you. Then you fear you won’t be able to control yourself. He gives you a shocked look. You have never pulled away like that before. “Rhemi..?”

_That did it._ Your legs give out and you stumble to your knees. Just hearing him say your name makes you nearly feel like you are going to faint from ecstasy. “Woah! Are-- are you ok?” He falls to his knees to inspect you. He places his hand feeling your forehead for your temperature. Your body shivers uncontrollably once his large tender hand touches you sweetly; you are quick to cover your mouth before a moan comes out again. _Don't look at him, don’t look at him!! Don’t. Look. At… him._ As if your eyes have a mind of their own they gaze on Muriel. Starting from his brawny forearm, they traveled up to his huge amazing bicep, to his bare chest that is peeking out from his cloak, to his thick muscly neck, then finally to his broad handsome face. Your eyes stare into his beautiful deep green eyes, hungrly. You feel your underwear coming soaking wet, your breath starts to become shallow. He's consumed by worry. “Are-- are you alright? You're really hot!”

Words slip out of our mouth, as you bite your lip. “Yeah, I know~”

His face turns red again. _Did you really just say that?_ You then gain control again, you slowly pull away from his hand from your forehead breaking your thirsty gaze. “I mean, yeah, I’m-- _uh-_ \- I’m ok!”

Muriel's booming voice makes your body quiver when he speaks. “No you’re not-- you have a fever!” He stands up grabbing you by the arm gently helping you to your weak feet. “.... You weren’t like this when you left this morning!” You can’t help but lean heavily onto his massive arm you trying your damnedest to keep your cool (and your balance).

Both of you look at Asra’s direction as he leans on a near wall trying to stifle his snickering, attempting to look like he’s slightly concerned. Muriel still has worry in his voice, “Asra what's wrong? When did she get like this?”

Asra shrugs, “ _Uh......_ some bad pumpkin bread apparently.” He can’t help but turn away to stop a laugh. You shoot Asra a fowl angered look. He curls his lips in trying his worst not to give himself away. 

You lose your balance again, Muriel catches you one more, but his time holding and your waist for a better support. _Oh god..._ You are just in a daze now, you feel yourself losing this upward battle. “Asra...” Muriels says turning his head to him. “...Can’t you _heal_ her.... or something?”

Asra shrugs and sharply shakes his head, “Nothing _I_ can do~” Muriel finally notices Asra’s snickering face. 

“Why.....are you looking at me like that? Why can’t you do anything about this?”

Asra is still trying to contain himself. “Because _I_ have no power in this situation, Muriel.”

You hide yourself under Muriel’s forearm, looking at Asra who is still in the corner having the time of his freaking life watching this encounter. You mouth desperately, _“HELP ME.”_

Asra gives you a corny wink. “Well, there is only one thing _to_ do!” Asra swiftly grabs his coat and hat, then placing the journal into his bag. Both of you watch him in silence forma moment, staring at him irritatedly. “Where the hell are you going?!” You both bark in unison. Asra with sparkles in his eyes looking to Muriel then to you with a mischievous smile finally overtaking his face. Slowly he walks backwards out the door of the shop. “The only thing I _can_ do~.” He says shrugging, and slowly starts to pull the door shut. You suddenly realize what is happening. You try to take a step towards the door to stop him but your weakened legs give way again. “Asra-- _no!!_ ASRA!. Don’t. You. Dare!” The door is nearly shut at this point, he eyes you in the small gap of the door waving happily with his free hand. “Tell me how it goes!~” _Clank-- t_ he door locks from the outside.

“Asra! Don’t leave me like this! ASRA!! _Goddamnit!_ ” _I am going to kick his ass when I see him again!_ You clench your fist shaking furiously.

“ _Umm._..What was that about?” You shudder when Muriel speaks, then you turn around to look meet his face again to immediately look down towards the ground whipping some drool off of the corner of your mouth. “I’ve got no idea!” You laugh fakely that turns into a defeating sign.

“Whatever. You both are acting weird… you especially.” Muriel’s scoops you up into his arms. “I’m taking you to bed.”

Shocked, you squirm a bit, protesting, “No! I’m ok! I can take myself upstairs! Really!!”

Muriel ignores your protest and proceeds to carry you upstairs, you feel panic mixed with a high feeling of arousal as he ascends the stairs. You’re so close to his chiseled chest, you can’t escape thoughts of wanting to be underneath him, feeling him inside you. You feel your underwear again, you’re almost dripping.

Next thing you know you are on the edge of the bed nearly breathing feeling almost gasping, you start to feel slightly woozy, this fever feels like it starting to melt your brain. _Maybe that’s how it works?_ Muriel quickly places a cool wet rag on your forehead, keeping his hand there for a moment. Your eyes meet your face dazed and looking incredibly hungry like you're about to eat him. You don’t even try to hide it. Seeing your expression, his face becomes flushed, he looks away and starts to take his hand away. You catch it with both hands before it pulled away too far, stroking lightly on his hard knuckles. He looks back at you holding his hand looking very perplexed, “R-- Rhemi?” You fight the urge to lick his fingers and let go. “S-- sorry.” He can’t help but stare at you confused and perhaps a little turned oh himself. He shakes his head like he is trying to shake a bad thought away. “I’m--I’m gonna make you some tea, ok?”

You nod slowly to reply feeling helpless as the intoxicating effects of the elixir slowly taking over you body and mind. 

He makes his way into the small kitchen. There was silence for a while. Muriel finally breaks it, “So-- bad pumpkin bread?” He starts to pour the tea in two cups, he’s seen you do it enough times to know exactly how you like it. 

Your staring at the old wooden floor boards of your little room as you start to feel your mind going blank. “Huh?…. Wha--what?” You starting to feel a little confused. You look at your hands, things are getting a little hazy. You start to hear your heartbeat in your ears.

“N--nothing..” He shakes his head. 

He hands you the cup of tea, but you just stare at its contents. He pulls up a chair, staring at your direction carefully like you were about to fall over any second. He starts to drink his cup, then notices you stillness. “Aren’t you….. gonna drink it?” 

You slowly look up away from the cup, turn your gaze towards his face, the fever has nearly consumed you, your thoughts are starting to numb, your desire are the only thing flooding your head. You give him an almost blank stare, before finally muttering, “....Yeah I’m gonna drink _it._ ” 

You stand to your feet all of a sudden, dropping the ceramic cup, spilling the hot tea on the floor. Muriel shoots up from the chair to try to stop you from standing, dropping his cup in the process. Both of you make a plop sound. He catches you before you face planted onto the hard floor, holding you into his warm inviting chest. He sits you both up, pushing you to your knees on the cool wood, hands gently on your shoulders. “Rhemi, you shouldn’t try to--”

His words are cut off by your lips. Your tongue seems to dance in his mouth. He stiffens at first a bit shocked initially, but starts to kiss you back, to your surprise matching your passion. His arms start to wrap tenderly around your hips instinctively. His taste-- it sends you in a frenzy. You grip his cloak with your fingers so he can’t escape. You’ve kissed many times, but this felt like a whole different level. You finally part for air. He’s cheeks burning now too. Both nearly out of breath. “I--I don't know what's wrong with you but--” The next thing you know you hastily undo all his buckles to his pants, his body very tense, but doesn’t pull away. “Woah!” You quickly pull them down to expose his hard member. _Goddamn is he big._

“ _Hey!_ \-- Han--hang on, Rhe-” You don’t hesitate to start stroking the his thick hard shaft, then start to lick the tip like it was a piece of hard candy. You seem to have no trouble with his incredible size (it’s the elixir). You start to suck his hard dick into your mouth like your life depended on it. You’re a fucking monster. “Rhe--Rhemi--” He quivers, pleasure taking over his voice. His hand hovering above your head, he doesn’t seem to know whether to stop you or to hold you. You feel his hips twitching, he’s groans and moans just make you want him more. Your eyes meet again, his face in utter bliss and confusion, his moans getting louder. “ _What_ \-- what are you-?” You grab the wrist that was hovering over you and place it on your head. You won’t let go. You want him to face fuck you. He starts to slightly thrust into you uncontrollably, you go deeper, until you feel him in your throat, he starts to lace your hair with his fingers. He slowly throws his head backwards starting to melt into the floor. His member starts to swell filling with cum, “Rhemi…. Wait! ...I’m...gonna--”. He tries to pull your head away, but you still won’t let go of his wrist, your mouth is filled with his hot cum. His shoulders stiffen for a moment, then he nearly fully relaxes letting out a loud deep moan. _“Shit.”_ His pleasure makes you more excited. His body twitching slightly. He gazes at you speechless, his breath erratic. You swallowing every bit of his hot cum, licking his dick clean still stroking his shaft. Your eyes meet and you pull away from his member. “I’m going fucking milk you dry, Muriel.~” You say as you smack you lips delightfully. 

Your body hovering over his member, both hands resting on both of his powerful thighs with your tongue out, gasping for air, still looking for more. You feel some of your sense coming back to you, for at least for now. You flutter your eyes and realize what you had just done-- what you had just said!

Muriel eyes are locked onto your’s. Astonishment and a bit terror consumes his face. He looks like he is going to get up and run any moment, but his body is completely frozen. His face and neck are crimson red, mouth about to drop to the floor. He’s holding his breath. “Whha----- _what_?!”

**To be continued...... (Yeah this is long winded *shrugs*) Hopped you all enjoyed my trash =P.**


	2. Pumpkin Bread~ Part 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In summary: You have just discovered that you had accidentally ate elixir spiked pumpkin bread that Asra had made (it was not for you) and Muriel has shown up at the shop out of the blue right as the effects are taking hold of you (very cliche, I know).

Pumpkin bread P3~

Your hands clasp your mouth in shock and embarrassment. Did I just say that?

“Muriel-- I.” You start to feel yourself fall backwards, he catches you before your back hits the floor, still trying to get his breath under control. You still cover your hot face with your hands tightly, as he sits you up and pulls you into his chest. He awkwardly struggles to find some words. “....Uh...what was-- …….Did that-- …..was that--....are you ok--?”

You finally blurted out, “Oh god! I’m so sorry!”

“What--wh--why are you apologizing?” Frustration and confusion in his voice.

“I don’t know! Because of Asra!” Your voice is muffled as you speak through your hands.

“Because of...What? What do you mean ‘because Asra’?”

“.....He made a stupid pumpkin bread with seduction elixir. He left it on the freakin’ table in the back room.”

“... what?”

You eye peers through your parted fingers. “.......And-- and I ate some of it.”

“ _Uuuuhhhhhhhh_ …....” He blankly stares at you. “Why?”

“I was hungry!! I didn’t know! You know how I love pumpkin bread!”

You start to feel your heartbeat ringing in your ears again. This moment of sanity isn’t going to last long. Tears start to overwhelm your eyes but you don’t dare show them.

Muriel’s face is still crimson red, you finally free your face from your hand and start to shake uncontrollably. He looks away from your face sheepishly, before clearing his throat. “So..he made some.. Love potion...cake?”

You slightly shrug, “Technically it’s an elixir. They act on nat--” A wave of arousal hits you hard again, you start to moan, clench your thighs as another rush of your groin starts to pulse and you wiggle and shiver uncontrollably again. “Na-- natural feelinnnnngggs!” You fight to get the words out.

“It’s not done?!” He half shouts looks terrified.

You shake your head.

“No….The effects won’t wear off for a week.” Your trunk starts to convulse a bit. It’s getting hard to form sentences.

“A-- a week?!” He lightly holds the small of your back trying to comfort you, but still mortified.

“Unless…. unless you fulfill your desires....” You bury your face into his chest. Trying to push out the feeling how you just want him to sink his teeth into your neck. “.....Sexually.” you muffled from your face being in his bare chest.

You feel his heart start to thud louder and faster. “... Oh….?” He starts to pull up his pants to cover his slowly growing member with one hand, but still holding you with the other. Both of you refuse to look at each other. He finally stands up off of the floor and picks you up and places you back to the edge of the bed. Me makes it look so small with his towering presence. He sits next to you keeping a hand on your waist to make sure you don’t fall over again. Awkward silence takes hold for what felt like forever.

“So…. um.. what are your…… desires?” You can tell that was nearly painful for Muriel to ask.

You work up the nerve to tell him, you Inhale and exhale deeply, trying to stop yourself from trembling. “I… I want you to... to dominate me…”

He doesn’t know what to do with that answer, but to your surprise he is wanting to know more. He swallows hard and nobs sharply, “Like…. Like how?”

You take a moment before words start to just spill out of your mouth like a waterfall as your saliva starts pool behind your teeth again. Slowly starting to feel woozy again. “I.. don’t want you to be gentle with me….I--I want you to pin me against the wall… I want you to bend me over that counter….” You look up at his beaming red face, he looks like his head is about to explode, but you keep going grabbing his cloak again, biting your lower lip. “I want you to pull my hair-- bite me.… I don’t want you to be afraid to hurt me… I want you to make me scream... I want you to slam your hot dick into my--'' You release his cloak, cover your mouth before you continue. _Stop! STOP_! You don’t want to make Muriel totally afraid of you. You fall onto your side with your legs tucked into your chest and you lay there trying not to squirm. He’s frozen stiff again trying to process things.

“I’m sorry, Asra did say he made this stuipid elixir too strong.”

Muriel just sits there in silence opening and closing his mouth like he is looking for the right words to say. He stops when he hears you sniffle a bit. He takes your hands that are covering your face and see your frustrated tears. “I’m sorry, Mur.” Tears welling in your eyes. “...They won’t stop.”

“....W-why? For what?” He wipes the tears with his thumbs as he cups your face, pulling you back up to the edge of the bed almost into his lap.

Your hands meet his lightly, still shaking. “Because…. because,I know you aren’t ready for this… And this is just really frustrating because now I am a maniac for the next possible week...” You sniffle again. “ ...You don’t have to deal with any of this... and now you’re here stuck with me and it’s not fair for you and--”

“Rhemi,” he cuts you off from your rant. Your watery eyes met his. “...Remember what you always tell me?” You look at him still with a lot of hunger but also in awe. He’s being uncharacteristically very confident with you, maybe it’s easier because you're crying?

He presses his cool forehead to your feverish one before continuing.”....You-- Your aloud to ask….. for things... too. I want… I want to-- please you too.”

You sniffle again a small smile creeps into the corners of your mouth. “Really?......Ok.....” You both close the gap and tenderly kiss slowly pulling away to gaze into his deep green eyes.

You move your hands to his chest, your legs squirm slightly in arousal. Hips starting to gently thrust. Another huge wave is starting to take you over again. _Goodbye shortly lived sanity._ Your eyes are incredibly longing. “Muriel…… Can.. Can you undress me?” Your grasp tightens. 

He quickly pulls his face away for a brief pause, stiffening his shoulders again, his face starting to be almost as crimson as yours. He hasn’t ever done that before, you always take off your clothes. He swallows loudly. With his hands slightly shaking, he starts to undo your large belt on your waist, then proceeds to take your shirt off, setting side tracked by fondles your soft tits slowly. Then processed to take off your skirt, dropping it all on the floor. The only thing remaining is your underwear.

Your breath is starting to become fast again, you grasp his hand, rubbing his long pointer on along your full lips, then move it into your mouth licking it and sucking the tip of it. He hisses lowly, watching intently. You bite down lightly. He finally pulls it away, stands up from the bed, and quickly removes his pants and cloak completely exposing himself, his member fully erect again. Your body starts to feel weak, your heart beat is ringing in your ears, you can feel yourself losing your mind again. You lay on your back hicking your hips up weakly while Muriel removes your now very wet underwear. Swiftly he picks you up off of the bed still standing, you feel so small, so weightless in his arms. He pulls into him, kissing your chest then starts to lick and suck your hard nipples. You wrap your legs around his waist, hugging his neck and running your hand through thick black hair. You feel like you are holding on for dear life, yet you feel so loose, so comfortable simultaneously. His mouth feels so good on your skin, goosebumps start to creep your spine, you let a full moan finally escape through your teeth. He works his kisses all the way up to your neck then to your lips. His tension starts to melt away with each kiss.

He gently presses you against the wall, your tongue feels like it’s dance with his. He hand moves towards your ass, he squeezes gently and starts to put his hard member into your soaking entrance. You both part lips to giving into a pleasurable goan, your hip starts to thrust. Muriel tries to slow you down to make sure it doesn’t hurt when his member is all the way in, but you don’t seem to mind the pain of his large cock stretching your entrance. Your so wet, there’s nearly no resistance. He’s defencive nature disintegrates the deeper he enters you. He places his hand on your jaw guiding you back to his lips, the gesture takes you by surprise, he’s never initiates anything. His thrusting starts get faster, deeper, your walls constrict. 

Both your hearts pounding, your hand cups his face, you moans being muffled his lips. He grabs your hand on his face then presses it gently but firmly into the wall. You feel yourself spiraling into an orgasam, he starts to thrust harder into you. You pull your lips away, gasp for air, shouting his name. He looks almost as wild as you do, all sense of consciousness melted away, nothing else mattered except this feeling. This moment. Muriel and you. “Muriel, fuck me.” He wraps his large hands around the small part of your waist and top of your hip bones, pushes your upper body more into the wall, and thrusts himself harder than he has ever had into you. Your hands free, you brace his large forearm and bite your knuckle of your pointer finger with the other. Your eyes nearly closed, _God this feels so good._ You feel your stomach starting to feel it’s trying to fly away. A loud wail fills your lungs with pleasure, climaxing with each thrust. Muriel pulls you back into his chest, pulling his cock out, holding in your ass and the small of your back, breathless, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. “Did-- did you--??”

You nod sharply, then hug his neck, and whisper into his ear. “You made me fucking cum.” He shivers and lets out a low satisfied groan as you continue, “I want to make you cum, Muriel…. I want you to cum _inside_ me.” Your lungs still breathing shallowly, your lick his bottom lips slowly, then your lips meet again. Despite his hesitation before, you can tell. He fucking loves this, you can’t rememeber is he has ever felt this good before.

He takes you to the counter of the kitchen turn you over, your back facing him, you brace the counter as your breasts and trunk are being pressed into it. He kisses the back of your neck, starting to nibble it, you shudder in bliss your pelvis arches wanting him back into you. Before entering you again he pauses for a moment. He whispers into your ear, “Is.. is this ok?”

You wrap your arm around the back of his head and kiss him passionately, “Put it in me, Muriel.” He shoves his member in a bit faster than you expected you shudder and claw a little at the counter. You let out a little happy yelp. He grabs your hands, your fingers interlace with one another. He starts to fuck you harder and harder until you feel him slamming his hips into yours, his member growing even more, filling with cum. This position was different, you never had done it before. He feels deeper, as if he’s hitting your cervix, both of you shout each other’s name repeatedly. He wraps his arms around your waste, resting his head on your shoulder, as he fills you with his cum. He starts kissing your shoulder and neck as his member starts to go soft, you can feel both of your quiver.

You start to slip off the counter, your legs still don’t want to work. He catches you again around the waste you turn yourself around, the counter to your back, he scoops you up into his chest, and embrace each other. He carries you both to the bed, laying on his back holding you on top of him. You start to feel like you're about to black out, before you lose consciousness in his arms, you press a kiss into his cheek, muttering, “Muriel, I love you….” He takes your hand in his as if he was going to say something. The last thing you remember is murmuring, “I’m...I’m really….tired…....all of...a.. “

**To be continued~**

Pumpkin bread part 4~

You notice the warmth of Muriel’s arms as you slowly flutter your sleepy eyes open. He lays on his side, looking like he had nodded off to sleep as well. You're flat on your back blankets cover you both naked bodies. Muriel’s left arm resting on your waist, his right arm being used as your pillow. You roll over to meet his chest trying to make sure you don’t wake him, his eyes blink slowly open with a long sigh with the movement, licking his chapped lips. Your hand cups his cheek, and utter softly and sleepily, “Hi.”

He softly smiles back, “Hi……..You’re finally awake.” He says with a yawn. You move your head off his arm so he can stretch it out, and you lay on his chest. He pushes a stray hair out of your face.

You yawn, rub your sleepy eyes, and stretch your toes a bit. “How long was I out for?”

He glances to the small window, it’s nearly twilight. You shoot up in shock. “What?! I’m almost at night? It was just morning!”

He sits up next to you, you lean on his arm snuggling his bicep with a deep sign and whisper to yourself. “Stupid pumpkin bread… stupid elixir….. Stupid Asra….”

A little shiver cues you to pull up the covers over your bare chest, you notice that you feel a lot colder now. His hand brushes against your forehead to check your temperature. “....not hot anymore.” You touch your face with one hand to confirm it. “Huh, I guess so... I guess the um.. ” You clear your throat. “.. the effect were... _ahhh._.. fulfilled?” You awkwardly chuckle. 

“Are you ok?” He asks softly and he starts to look off at the wall sheepishly. You look up towards his face. 

“Yes…. Actually…..what about you?”

“What?” He meets your eyes with a snort.

“I mean…. Are you alright?…. That was… _uh_ … a _bit_ much…you know... to just be thrown at you all of a sudden. It wasn’t very fair of me to do.” You cheeks blush a bit, still feeling a bit ashamed.

Your hand starts to run through his black hair. “I mean… It was very… sudden.” He pauses thoughtfully. “But… I mean..” You almost can’t hear him speaking under his breath. “Itwasnotallthatbad….Iamaguyafterall…..”

“Really?!” You shoot him a surprised look as he scratches the back of his head, eyes still looking the wall. His cheeks are getting redder as he continues.

“I mean… yeah. I _was_ afraid of hurting you-- I will always be afraid of that-- because you're just so…. tiny... But it was --- it.. It felt--” He tries so hide his pleased grin.

“....Good? You felt good?” You look at him intently. He nods sharply his ears start to heat up. “...So you--You liked it??” He nods sharply again. 

You wrap your arms around him making him fall back to the bed feeling such relief. You return to being on top of his chest, foreheads touching. He’s grin overwhelms him as you both fall back to the bed. He then looks a bit more seriously at you. “..Are you sure I didn’t hurt you at all?”

“Nope! I trust you, Muriel. I don’t think you _can_ hurt me even if you tried. I just wish you trusted yourself.” You kiss his nose then his forehead. He pulls you lose hair behind your ear.

“Rhemi… I--” He shuts his eyes tightly for a second, trying to force words out. “I...I love you, too.” It doesn’t say it often, words are hard for him; But when he does, it always makes your heart feel fluttery. “I want you to tell me things... I know I’m not good at--” He waves his hands around gesturing to you. “.. all of this... but I want you to tell me things. You let me tell you things.” 

You kiss his lips softly. his arms travel up and down your bare back loving the feeling of your skins under his fingertips. After laying there for a minute or two you sit up at the edge of bed picking up your clothes and placing your shirt back on. “Come on, let's go back to your hut and check on Inanna. I’ll make dinner!” He sits up in the bed slightly groggy, stretching his muscles in his shoulders. You thread your underwear and skirt on, turn to Muriel before standing to your feet. “What would you like to eat tonight? The shops shouldn’t be closed for another hour, we can go grab a few-- OOOF!”

THUMP! You legs give out, you nearly face planted before you are saved yet again by Muriel’s arms, pulling you back to the edge of the bed. You both just froze for a second before you burst out laughing. Muriel can’t help but join your laughter. “You’re a mess.”

“Yes. But I’m _your_ mess!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your legs still feel weak for a few days, from the elixir (and from your sexy hermit, but you won’t let him know that, you didn’t mind that part). A week or so go by, and you do your best to completely ignore Asra completely, giving him a very cold shoulder. You are still a bit pissed off at him, he did apologize, multiple times in fact (even though you felt it wasn’t the most convincing). After all, it did bring Muriel and you closer. Asra was also becoming very sulky. You decide to make him a peace offering to ease the tension.

Asra was standing at the counter looking through his notebooks, searching for something in the mess of books. You bring him his favorite cup of tea and make it just how he likes it. You set in on the glass counter where he was standing at. He looks up at you with glee in his eyes. “Does this mean you forgive me, Rhemi?”

You give him an eye roll and lean on the counter and smile a little. “ _Ugggh._ Yes…” He gives you a quick friendly hug. “You know I can’t stay angry at you forever, Asra.”

He blows on it then closes his eyes and sips on the hot tea happily before parting his lips, “ _Ahhh._..You know how to make a good cup of tea, Rhemi.” You feel the corners of our mouth start to curl upwards in delight. “I’m _really_ happy you like it, Asra~”

He happily keeps sipping the tea, still rummaging through his note books. You return on working on your tasks for about fifteen minutes before Asra finally calls you over to the counter again. “Rhemi, have you seen that one notebook?”

“Which one?” You ask trying to pretend to be clueless.

He scratches his head and presses the tea cup for another sip. “The purple and green one---” He starts to take a small sip of the tea as you pull the notebook from behind your back giving him an evil grin. 

“You mean…. This one?? The one where you leave just anywhere?.....Where you keep…... a certain seduction elixir recipe in?” You flutter your eyes sadistically. 

He quickly glances at you, then to the notebook, back to you, then down to his nearly empty tea cup. “ _PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!_ ” He whips his head around away from the counter, sputtering the tea from his mouth, looking mortified. “Rhemi….. You didn’t…. Please tell me you didn’t!”

You chuckle menacingly, “Well it’s not exactly the same exact brew…” His right eyebrow starts to twitch. His mouth is wide open, sweat starts to bead from his face as you continue, “....This one is _much_ faster.” You lean closer and loudly whisper. “....And you drank a lot of it too!” 

He touches his cheeks, they are already becoming feverish. He faces screaming with panic, and looks a little impressed with your slyness, and but attempts to hide it with a smile. “....Rhemi—“

You shrug, smiling. “What? The effects should wear off in approximately three days.. maybe a week…. Unless---”

“--Ok. Rhemi, I get it! Touche! I deserved this…very funny. Ha ha!” He pauses scanning your face in hopes that you are not at all serious. But his knees start to wobble and he drops to the ground to his knees with a _Thud. H_ is mouth turns into a tight low frown, pitifully looking back up at you. “Please….. Rhemi. You are a better person than I am.” He says softly almost a horse whispering, gives you a desperate smile, folding his hands, pleading.

You fold your arms, and laugh. “Ooh….?” Then kneel down to meet his eyes. “No, Asra…. I’m really not. Besides I’m sure that Julian—“

Asra moans slightly and starts to melt on the floor and mutters, “ _Oh shit_.”

“Oh yes!” You boop him on the nose with your pointer finger. 

Asra’s attention then goes to the shop door where Muriel’s tall figure squeezes into the small door frame. Asra swallows hard. _He knows he’s in deep shit now._ “Hey— hey Muriel! My oldest, closest, most trusted….. Most _kind_ friend.” Muriel now kneels down to inspect his feverish face. “Hmm. You don’t look so well.”

Muriel quickly shoots you a look with a hidden smirk. You play along, putting your hand to cheek in pretend shock, “Oh no! Do you think he’s sick?” you snicker.

Asra’s eyes shifting back and forth between the two of you with growing concern.“What are you two— Hey!!!!” Muriel gathers up Asra under his arm, letting out a loud fake grumbly sigh. “Yep-- guess he’s gonna need a doctor!”

Asra’s brow now perfusing with sweat. “Wait! Wait! Muriel! Rhemi! Please, have mercy!---” He cries as he tries to wiggle himself free.

“---Nope!” Muriel and you answer sharply in union, quickly high fiving. Asra continues to desperately to get himself free from Muriel’s arm. But it’s no use. _No once escapes the Scourge!_

You barrel into the door of Julian’s clinic, Muriel ducks his head following after. Julian sat at his desk in the back, the sudden entrance startles him a bit as he slightly jumps. “Well hello, Rhemi and.. _uhh_... M-Muriel.” Muriel glances at his irritatedly. “To what do I owe the pleasure--” He then notices Asra wiggling definitely underneath Muriel’s arm. He tilts his head down to look at Asra’s very feverish face. “What-- _ah_ \-- what’s… what’s going on here-- _umm...._ exactly?” Before Asra can speak, you cover his mouth interrupting. “Oh he’s got a _bad_ fever! _Julian!_ Needs to see you!~”

Muriel then chimes in, “...Some bad tea.”

Asra’s nostral’s flare as you remove your hand away from his mouth and you smile back at him mischievously. Muriel sets him down on the edge of one of the beds. Asra attempts to stand up immediately. “I am perfectly fine--” His knees buckle, Julian catches him before he completely drops to the floor.

“You are most certainly not!” Asra’s face crimson red, beaming at Julian’s arm euphorically sitting back at the edge of the bed. He shoots you and Muriel a bit of an irritated look. Julian takes his glove off feeling forehead. “God! Your burning up!” Julian then turns his attention to you and Muriel. “Wait-- Can’t you fix this… you know… with your hocus pocus?” He says while wiggling his fingers trying to look whimsical.

You tug at Muriel’s cloak, pulling him out the door quickly, walking backwards with your suspicious grin on your face and shrug before closing the door. “Nothing _I_ can do~!”

Asra covers his mouth with his hand with his hand hiding it from Julian, mouthing, “Please don’t do this!”

You eye him through the small crack of the door waving your fingers. “Tell me how it goes! Bye, Asra!”

CLANK--- You lock the door with your magic. You hear a faint Asra’s muffled “NOOO!” behind the locked door followed by, _“ Asra, did she just lock the door--?”_

You both run off to out of the crowded streets to an alley way. Muriel and you try to contain your laughter. You laugh so hard that your stomach starts to hurt. Once you both recover, Muriel offers you his arm and you take it happily, leaning into him lovingly as you both walk back to the shop. 

**The end ~**

Hope everyone enjoyed my hot trash! =)


End file.
